User blog:DeltaHorizon020/Fourth Effortpost of A Complete Monster Candidate
Hello everyone. DeltaHorizon020 here and today I will be proposing another candidate for Complete Monster. Sorry if this taking too long due to the fact the candidate in question is from a Shonen Anime that has 50 Episodes and yes, There will be spoiler alert too so be prepared. Also, I'm sorry if this effortpost will be a long and complicated too since I also note some unimportant things to this particular character. Also, The anime is pretty different than the manga version but I still gonna effortpost this character given the anime is already finished even if the manga is still on going. But ah well.....Without further ado, Let's begin: (EDIT: Ok, My original EP is too long. So I'll trim it for the best) 'What's The Work' Sousei no Onmyouji/Twin Star Exorcists tells the story of two talented exorcists who are destined to become the "Twin Star Exorcists" and the prophesised parents of the Miko—the reincarnation of Abe no Seimei—who will cleanse the world of all impurities. Magano, a parallel realm filled with monsters known as "Kegare"/Impurities in other name is a place where exorcists deal with all impurities. Benio Adashino is a prodigy exorcist who is recognized for her strength and is summoned to Tokyo by the Exorcist Union. On her way, she plummets into the arms of Rokuro Enmadou, a young exorcist with a troubled past. But the impurities of Magano do not rest. When these two exorcists witness a couple of children stolen by a Kegare, Benio rushes to save them, dragging Rokuro along with her into Magano. Engaged in a fight she is on the verge of being defeated in, Benio is saved by Rokuro, revealing himself capable of being her rival in talent. And for the Rokuro’s Troubled Past. This is due to the fact that someone caused it. And who is this someone....... 'Who is He?' Yuto Ijika is Benio's twin brother. He used to be a friend of Enmado Rokuro until one day he caused a grave crime that made Rokuro giving up his exorcist career & being a pessimistic person as a result. 'What Has He Done' Okay, Since my original EP is too long, I'll try to list Yuto's crimes in particular order: Episode 9: Yuto crosses the Moral Event Horizon in the flashback the first time we met him by causing the Hiinatsuki Tragedy which put most of the exorcist trainees into an And I Must Scream situation by tricking & corrupting most of the trainees into Impurities (Kegare for other names) that made Rokuro forced to kill his friends who are corrupted and also ended up corrupting his arm Episode 9: He delivers The Reason You Suck Speech to Benio by saying that he actually hates her and his caring towards her is just a facade which broke Benio's spirit given that she was motivated to become a stronger exorcist due to his brother Episode 16/17: Corrupts one of Rokuro's childhood's friends Mayura into an Impurity and taunts Rokuro that he will do the same to Rokuro's loved ones Episode 19/20: Sadistically taunts Rokuro that he will drain the spell power of innocent humans so that he could become the strongest exorcist in the world and then manages to hurt Benio's leg and proceeds to torture her with a sadistic glee and threatens gleefuly that he will broke her arms and legs. Sometimes in 2 years/In Episode 37: Works and give some information to one of the bigger bads Kuranashi Episode 41/42: Turning the tables/Betrayed against Kuranashi by waiting for him (Kuranashi) to drain himself and after this he proceeds to drain gravely wounded Kuranashi (And possibly killed him) powers who stole the powers from the 12 Guardians and also trapped Benio in a barrier to make her suffer so that he could break Rokuro. (Same in Episode 45/46) Episode 43: Sadistically threatens to destroy the world if Rokuro doesn't fight him (Yuto) Episode 45/46: Tries to break Rokuro's spirit so that he (Rokuro) could turn into the Cataclysm King that will bring the end to the world. Which Yuto has no problem with it and has a posessive desire to fight with Rokuro 'Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors' Okay, Let’s get into the elephant in the room and telling his Freudian Excuse and Mitigating Factors: First thing first, There’s this backstory that was told by the Head Exorcist assistance, Mikage that the Yang energy from Ame no Mihashira tree is actually delivered to Benio’s unborn self but Abe no Seimei’s plan went out of focus since given that Benio has a twin brother that could rival Rokuro’s Yin and felt that Yuto’s existence is actually unecessary since he’s an imitation of Yin itself. But this doesn’t hold up since Yuto isn’t aware of this fact when recovering in Ame no Mihashira tree and he’s still has a joy inside him since he will lead the world to it’s destruction and also, You could tell that Yuto came from Abe no Seimei's plan went wrong so that doesn't hold up He also claims that he found Benio,His parents and his teacher Seigen to be annoying & very bad person to him but this also doesn’t holds up since he’s a rotten apple that put on his facade and Seigen was actually just wants to teach him and getting annoyed by his mess....Speaking of facade..... Yes, He used to love Benio and trying to be a caring brother but it’s still a facade since Yuto hates her after all and performs a sadistic glee when torturing Benio And lastly, His love for Rokuro............It doesn’t mitigate his atrocities since his “love” for him is a twisted obsession that came from him and his idea of loving Rokuro is to fight him to death and shows no remorse when beating Rokuro. And like I said, He used to hate Rokuro since he finds him to be the epitome of the people that he hate the most and his love is actually came from his fascination with Rokuro. So at the end of the day, His Freudian Excuse doesn't holds up for me 'Heinousness' Okay, Let’s talk about the heinous standard first for Twin Star Exorcist and the villains who commited it. And yes, I will give you a warning so bear with me. The heinous standard of the anime is really different than the manga considered after episode 20, it’s a different story altogether. And no, I am not going to read it since the manga is not finished yet. And here are the guys who commited heinous standard in the anime: I think the closest keeper from this anime along with Yuto is Kuranashi. Who is the one that caused the Dragon Spot (Or The events that caused the Impurities from Magano to roam around in Real World) that ended up causing a miasma that infected the humans who have no spell powers by breaking off a branch of Ame-no-Mihashira. (The tree that is a barrier between Magano and the Real World) and his goal was simply to rule the world by breaking that barrier. Also, His first appearance/Establishing character moment is that he tasked the twin Basaras Momochi & Chijiwa to kill the Twin Star Exorcist and when they failed.........He killed Momochi after this and gives his power to Chijiwa. Not only that, He plays some sadistic games with Rokuro and Benio by summoning a giant Kegare plant that harms the innocents and trying to suck The Twelve Guardians powers. As for now, He doesn’t count due to one pesky redeeming quality......A.K.A. His relationship with one of the Basara that was working for him, Moro and also I think he was used by Yuto all along. And then there’s Kamui who was the one that killed Benio and Yuto’s parents and had. He also saw human as a weak and had a pleasure with fighting and doesn’t bat an eye if the Miko destroy all the impurity unless if he’s entertained/doesn’t even care if the humans themselves are destoryed. But he doesn’t count since his crimes are eclipsed by other characters like Chijiwa,Moro,Kuranashi and even Yuto himself and then there’s the fact that he helps Benio and wanted her someday to become a worthy opponents and sometimes he let his opponents made a decision to choose their death of their preference and gives them ten seconds to decide (Not sure if it comes across as Redeeming but yeah, Even without that redeeming quality. He still fails the heinous standard big time) Also, There’s Moro. Who is the impurity girl that ates humans and also one of Kuranashi’s minions. (Which could be unique on it’s own) She definetly doesn’t count due to loyalty with Kuranashi I guess. Considered she was found by Kuranashi and wanted to repay him by giving her body after she got stronger. And yes, Chijiwa-One of the Basaras that works for Kuranashi- also contributes to the heinous standard by holding the school kids hostages and put them in And I Must Scream situation like what Yuto did to the Hinatsuki kids but he’s still doesn’t count due to some factors: He cared about his brother and want to avenge him,He got manipulated by Kuranashi and lastly, He is motivated by venegance while Yuto himself is motivated to trick them and make them suffer. Not only that, There’s Abe no Seimei. Who wants to eradicate the Yin from humanity and took their spell power. But he doesn’t count at all since he is a Well Intentioned Extremist and he made a promise with Rokuro and Benio that he will try to see the world again if it improved itself or not after a thousand years. Also, For other Impurities........Yes, Most of them had an evil laugh when they attack which indicates they are sadistic. But they have not enough personality besides the main villains and the Basara heck, Even the one with personality and is not a Basara is actually a good Impurity who didn’t seem to attack people and wanted to see some pretty things. 'Final Verdict' I think he’s a keeper in my book. Sorry if the effortpost is too long and I wrote not so important things for Yuto’s effortpost. But ah well, I’m still trying at my best to write it. Also, Keep in mind that this is from the anime version since the manga is not finished while the anime is. Category:Blog posts